Zwischen RiRen und EreRi
by shimpoo-kun
Summary: Bukan sebuah debat, hanya sebuah kisah singkat antara Eren dan Levi. Entah kerasukan apa si Eren hingga dia memaksa Levi, gurunya, untuk bertukar posisi atas maupun bawah. Kira-kira, gimana ya reaksi si Levi? Warning! Modern time, School life, RiRen/EreRi dan sedikit ada EruRi. Rated M, untuk jaga-jaga. Happy reading


Hai, namaku Eren Jaeger. Kalian pasti kenalkan siapa aku ini? Itu loh, main actornya anime Shingeki no Kyojin. Kalau belum tau, kalian bisa tonton dulu deh tuh anime. Dijamin kalian pasti langsung bakal ketagihan sama tuh anime. Apalagi sama para pemainnya, termaksud aku. Haha *ketawa kolosal

Well, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara mengenai diriku. Tapi ehem…, saya ingin membicarakan tentang partner yaoi saya. Kalian kenalkan pasti? Bukan Jean atau pun Armin (haha, emang ada?). Yah…, kalian tau sendirilah siapa orangnya. Semua orang, semua binatang, semua tumbuhan, semua dunia, bahkan surga dan neraka pasti tau siapa partner yaoi saya. Yap, dia adalah Levi Ackerman! Aku gak tau kenapa namanya bisa Ackerman kayak Mikasa. Tapi yang jelas, suatu saat namanya akan berganti menjadi Levi Jeager. Hehe, aku saat ini tengah tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana meriahnya pernikahan kami berdua. Hingga sebuah penghapus papan tulis memantul dengan indahnya lewat kepala saya.

Bletak!

"A- auw…!" rintihku pelan, merasakan jika ada sebuah gundukan kecil di atas kepala saya.

"Oi Jaeger, kenapa kau melamun saja di belakang sana!?" suara baritonnya terdengar indah di telinga saya. "Kerjakan soal di papan tulis!" perintahnya.

Aku membulatkan mata, "Apa? Kerjakan soal?" memperhatikan pelajaran saja tidak, bagaimana caranya aku dapat mengerjakan soal di papan tulis?

Kakiku melangkah dengan ogah-ogahan menuju depan kelas, yang pastinya seluruh teman sekelas memandangku dan juga si pak guru. Di antara mereka ada yang berbisik satu sama lain, ada juga yang masih asyik sendiri dengan dunia mereka, dan perhatikan Mikasa semuanya. Aku rasa, aura kegelapan tengah menyelimuti dirinya. Sudahlah, lupakan soal teman-teman sekelas, anggap saja jika dunia hanya milik berdua.

Aku berdiri di samping guruku, mengambil spidol yang tengah ia sodorkan, menghadap ke papan tulis, dan memperhatikan seluruh soal yang telah di susun rapi dalam jumlah yang tidak begitu banyak.

"Hmmm…" otakku berpikir keras. Mana ya soal yang gampang? Gila persamaan kuadarat, matriks, himpunan, simpangan, koefisien, kuartil, persentil, median, aritmatika, dan apalah ini namanya, gue gak ngerti semua!

Mataku melirik ke arah samping, memperhatikan dirinya yang tidak memperhatikanku. Huhu, sedih. Levi menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok samping papan tulis, tangannya ia lipat. Hihi, unyu juga jika di perhatikan dari sini. Rasanya saya tidak bosan jika harus memperhatikan dia, apalagi dari arah dekat seperti ini. Sekilas, manik onixnya melirik dengan tajam, aku buru-buru fokus pada papan tulis tercinta.

Merenung sesaat, masih gak ketemu jawabannya….

Sumpeh deh pak, daripada bapak nyuruh saya ngerjain soal di papan tulis mending bapak ngasih saya hukuman di ruangan bapak! Kan lebih asyik toh? Jeritku histeris, tapi hanya dalam hati. So sad- Jeritan hatiku terhenti ketika daun telingaku di tarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang.

"Kalian kerjakan soal-soal ini! Aku akan segera kembali…" ucap Levi sembari menarikku keluar ruangan.

"Uadaw-uadaw, mister! Sakit mister…!"

Kurasa teman-teman sekelas lagi pada sweatdrop semua.

**-[warten]-**

Lorong amat sangat sepi, tidak ada manusia yang lewat selain kami berdua. Tapi kenapa si Levi ini masih saja gemas menarik telinga saya, bagaimana jika lepas!? Kan akunya yang repot *nangis pasrah

"Aduuhh mister, berhentilah menarik daun telinga saya seperti itu…" rengekku bahkan saya mulai mau menangis saking sakitnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, punggungku langsung saja di dorong menghantam dinding samping koridor. Aku terkejut, sudah pasti. Manik emerald milikku dan maniknya bertemu. Romantiskan? Perlahan, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku. Waduh-waduh pak, ini di koridor sekolah pak, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Aku sedikit merosotkan tubuhku, bermaksud menyamakan tinggi tentunya, hehe. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, tanda tidak siap menerima sebuah kiss at school, walaupun sebenarnya berharap. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik, sesuatu yang di sebut dengan kiss tidak terjadi. Mataku terbuka perlahan menatap ke arah manusia di hadapanku. Levi menunjukkan ekspresi horror, bagian atas kepalanya menghitam. Apanya yang romantis? Ini sih kayaknya dia mau marah-marah.

"Oi bocah…" bahkan suaranya juga terdengar horror sodara-sodara. Haduh, kabur pun sepertinya saya tak dapat melakukannya. Jalan terakhir ya cuma pasrah.

"A- ada apa, mister?" kumulai dengan sesi pertanyaan.

"Bocah kurang ajar, jangan ngimpi kau saat pelajaranku!" ucapnya.

"Hah!? Ngimpi apaan?" tunggu sebentar, sepertinya bad felling. Dari awal emang sudah bad felling sih.

"Kau itu! Membayangkan sebuah pernikahan di masa depan dan mengubah namaku menjadi Jaeger!" and what!? Kenapa dia bisa tau impian saya!? Apa dia memiliki jurus Mind Reader? "Sadarlah siapa dirimu, harusnya kau yang berubah nama jadi Ackerman…!"

"Huh, Ackerman?" kucerna dulu apa maksud Levi. Jika namaku berubah jadi Ackerman, itu artinya aku menikah dengannya. Ini sih memang harapan saya. Tapi kenapa harus aku yang berubah nama? Dalam sebuah pernikahan, nama istri harus mengikuti nama belakang suami. Itu artinya….

"APA…!? Gak mau gak mau gak mau, aku gak mau jadi istri! Aku kan seme…!" tolakku.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!?"

"Ada kok! Ayolah mister, sekali-sekali ijinkan saya yang berada di atas. Jangan anda terus, aku kan juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi seme…" pintaku yang pastinya memohon.

Mataku berair, sepertinya berkaca-kaca. Levi diam untuk sesaat, dia memandangku. Perlahan kami saling berjauhan. Aku masih menatapnya penuh harapan, ia malah sebaliknya, tak ingin menatapku (mungkin sedang berpikir). Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat, tak ada suara kecuali lalat yang numpang lewat (mengganggu sekali kau lalat!). Akhirnya Levi menghela nafas kemudian menatapku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh saja di atas. Hanya saja, tetap aku yang masuk dan kau gerakan sendiri pinggangmu…" ucapnya santai.

Daguku jatuh ke lantai, "Tidak mau! Kalau seperti itu sama saja kamu semenya!"

"Ya memang aku semenya, kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Kau tega mister, kau kejam, kau njelei, kau nyebelin, kau egois, kau..." protesku sembari menggenggam erat kedua pundak Levi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya maju-mundur cantik.

"Oi oi oi, ada apa denganmu!?" Levi menghentikan aksi protesku. Ia genggam kedua tanganku erat.

"Huueee…" aku mewek, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Semoga saja hati Levi tersentuh dan akhirnya mengabulkan harapanku.

Dan harapanku kandas ketika sebuah sikil yang istimewa menghantam perutku hingga aku terpental ke arah pojok koridor. Tak sempat berkata-kata maupun protes, tubuhku sudah ditarik kembali menuju sebuah ruangan di samping koridor. Ruangan sempit yang bisa disebut sebagai ruang gudang.

"Cih…, kenapa di gudang!?" malah dia yang protes.

"Mister, sebenarnya kita mau apa ditempat seperti ini?" aku mulai bertanya.

Levi yang posisinya berada di atasku menatapku keseluruhan. Aeehh, kayaknya bakalan ada adegan "iya-iya"-nya nih? Tolonglah saya, siapa saja! Jangan jadikan saya korban gudang seperti ini! Tapi apa mau dikata, takdir memang tidak adil. Kalian tau, sejak awal kisah harapanku tak pernah dikabulkan barang cuma sekali atau sedetik. Sedih memang-

Tak tersadari, tangan Levi mulai menarik dasiku serta melepaskan beberapa kancing seragamku, "Oi oi oi, seriusan nih mister?" tanganku menghentikan tangannya.

"Ya iyalah! Memangnya mau kapan lagi? Ini biar kamu tuh gak cerewet terus, bocah!" bentaknya.

Wajahku memerah entah untuk apa. Tapi tunggu, ditempat seperti ini!? Gedung-gudang? Tidak higienis sekali, mister!

Aku hendak meluncurkan sebuah protes singkat mengenai tempat serta posisi yang tidak enak, tapi tak sempat karena bibirku sudah dilumatnya terlebih dahulu. Sensasi panas terjadi di antara kita, lidah Levi menjilat bibirku sepertinya ingin masuk ke dalam mulutku. Tanpa di paksa pun, aku sudah membuka mulutku. Bermain lidah itu menyenangkan kok, hehe. Dari mulut turun ke leher, dijilat dihisap bahkan digigit.

"Aaeehh…" suaraku pasti terdengar aneh. Aku bingung hendak berkata bahkan bertindak bagaimana jika sudah berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini.

Tangannya kini mulai mengerayangi seluruh tubuhku. Bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang berada dibalik seragamku. Tak dapat menghidar, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah dengan perlakuannya terhadapku.

"Cih…, memang uke!" samar tapi pasti, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Levi.

Aku segera tersadar dari sensasi gila ini. Membelalakkan mata, menatapnya yang tengah menatapku juga. "Apa!?" nada suaraku terdengar tidak terima.

Levi tersenyum tipis setipis-tipisnya sepersekian detik, tapi aku yakin dia tersenyum, senyum meremehkan pasti. "Kau itu, pake bilang mau jadi seme segala. Memang kau tau caranya jadi seme?" tanyanya seperti tengah menantangku. Bibir aku majukan - pipi aku gembungkan (kayak ikan cucut), aku cemberut mendengar perkataannya. "Lihat, bahkan disaat seperti ini kamu malah menunjukkan wajah mengemaskan!" ucapnya sembari mencubit pipi kiriku dengan kasar.

"Aduh-aduh…, dasar orang kasar…!"

Cubitan di pipi berubah menjadi elusan yang lembut. Hehe, aku rasa dia sengaja melembutkan elusannya agar aku tersentuh oleh kebaikan palsunya. Tidak! Eren Jeager tidak akan tertipu untuk ke sekian kalinya, mas!

Maka dengan segala tenaga yang aku miliki, aku dorong tubuhnya yang mungil tapi kekar itu agar sedikit menjauh dariku. Setelah muncul jarak di antara kami, aku tarik tubuhnya lagi kemudian kudorong ke arah kardus yang tersusun rapi di sekitar ruangan gudang ini. Memposisikan dirinya berada tepat di bawahku. Hehe, aku keren juga kan?

"Oi, apa-apaan kau bocah!?" terlihat bagian atas wajahnya menghitam, pertanda akan marah gitu deh. Tapi jangan pedulikan itu semua Eren, cukup fokus pada tujuan utamamu! Serang dia layaknya seme menyerang uke.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya apa yang akan aku lakukankan!? Hehe, jawabannya adalah aku hendak membalikkan keadaan ini semua!" ucapku mantap.

"Ap-"

"Wops…! Berhenti bersuara, aku tidak terima segala protesan!" larangku sembari menutup mulut sang pak guru dengan telapak tangan kiriku.

Raut wajah Levi terlihat terkejut menatap telapak tangan kiriku yang tengah menutup mulutnya. Aeehh, entschuldigung mister. Tampaknya saya lupa cuci tangan atau menggunakan hand sanitizer setelah munguttin sampah di laci meja saya. Tenang saja Mr. Levi-ku sayang, tangan ini masih higienis kok untuk meraba-raba dirimu. Sudah lupakan!

Selagi tangan kiriku sibuk meganggi mulut pak guru, tangan kananku yang bebas mengambil dasi yang aku gunakan. Berpikir sejenak, tampaknya aku tak bisa melakukan semua ini hanya menggunakan satu tangan. Terpaksa deh aku lepas mulutmu, Vi. Tapi kumohon jangan berisik ya!

Dia tak bersuara walau pun mulut sudah tak kubungkam lagi, matanya hanya memandang segala gerak maupun gerik yang aku lakukan. Kugenggam dasi sekolahku dengan ragu sambil menatapnya.

"Apa? Mau apa kau dengan itu?" akhirnya dia bersuara, aku senang.

Senyum manis aku munculkan diwajahku. Menatap partner yaoi-ku ini dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Kalau di komik-komik pasti bakalan ada background bunga-bunga di sekitar kepalaku, menunjukkan jika aku sedang berbahagia entah untuk apa. Istilahnya sih kayaknya "moe-moe".

Dengan kesadaran kugenggam kedua tangan Levi, kemudian membuat sebuah simpul pengikat di kedua tangannya menggunakan dasi sekolahku. Begonya si Levi malah ngeliatin doang tanpa memberontak, jadilah simpul terbentuk dengan sempurna. Setelah itu kuletakkan tangan Levi di atas kepalanya sendiri. Biar gak kemana-mana tuh tangan, kugenggam saja menggunakan tangan kananku.

"Loh!?" sepertinya Levi baru menyadarinya. Tapi sudah terlambat mas, anda sudah terkunci sepertinya.

"Hehe…" aku cuma senyum-senyum aja menatapnya.

"Bocah kurang kerjaan, lepaskan ini!" bentaknya.

"Aku gak kurang kerjaan, mister…. Aku hanya sedang melakukan sebuah pekerjaan. Yah…, sebuah pekerjaan menghibur istilahnya, atau fanservice. Aku kurang tau yang seperti itu istilahnya apa…" ucapku santai. "Dan untuk melepas itu? Haha, aku akan melepasnya setelah saya bersenang-senang barang cuma sebentar atau sekilas, mister. Jadi anda tenang saja ya…"

Permulaan itu biasanya pake ciuman dibibir atau dileher atau dimanalah, tapi tidak denganku. Mungkin sebaiknya aku langsung ke tujuan saja, yah… untuk menghemat waktu yang tampaknya cuma sebentar. Tangan kiriku menyentuh pahanya, ini permulaan bagiku, kemudian perlahan naik menuju objek tujuan saya. Hoho, spektakuler juga. Walaupun masih tertutupi oleh celana tapi aku bisa merasakannya.

"Shit, apa-apaan kau!?" protes Levi kaget.

"Aku hendak memanjakan barangmu. Tenang saja, tapi nanti di ujungnya biar aku yang memasukkan barangku ke anal anda mister…" terangku.

Dan Buk…! Tendangan kaki Mr. Levi sukses mendarat di perutku.

"Ough, my stomach…" rintihku pelan sembari memeluk perutku.

"Kau jangan bercanda, nak! Mana ada anak muda menyerang orang yang lebih tua darinya, hormatilah orang yang lebih tua Jeager!" ceramah Levi tapi tak aku dengarkan. Rasa sakit di perutku lebih penting ketimbang ceramahnya yang kayak pak ustad.

Levi memalingkan wajahnya dariku, ia sibuk dengan kedua tangannya. "Duh…, ini gimana ngelepasnya?"

Aku diam, menatap lantai, berpikir, dan konsentrasi. "Levi…" perlahan kupanggil namanya. Subjek yang dipanggil menatapku.

"Apa?"

Tak ada persiapan, aku langsung saja loncat dan kembali menindihnya.

"Hei! Nnh-" kubungkam mulutnya dengan mulutku. Hah, ternyata ciuman di awal-awal itu penting. Catat itu! Maaf mister, tapi ijinkan saya untuk membuat anda sedikit tak bisa bernapas.

Bibir kami masih menyatu, aku memojokkan dia dilantai yang sepertinya kotor. Tangan kananku menggenggam tangannya agar tidak terjadi pemberontakkan sedangkan tangan kiriku mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya. Melepas beberapa kancing supaya terdapat celah bagi tanganku untuk masuk kebalik kemejanya. Aku tau ini tidak normal, tapi sejak awal ini memang tidak normal sih. Maksudku, menyerang orang yang lebih tua. Tidak ada yang melarang kan? Tidak ada yang melarang toh?

"Er… en…" samar kudengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Kulepas ciuman kami kemudian kutatap dirinya.

"Apa…?" tanyaku. Tampaknya dia sedang mengumpulkan udara.

"Hentikan tindakkan absurdmu ini! Jangan membuatku-" kata-katanya terhenti.

"Membuatmu apa?" aku bertanya penasaran tapi tak ada jawaban, ia malah memalingkan mukanya. Ahaha, sepertinya aku mulai menyukai permainan ini. "Kau tau mister, kamu tampak manis jika wajahmu merah seperti ini…" bolehkah aku sengaja menggoda?

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!?" Levi tampak tidak terima dengan godaanku.

Kurogoh saku celanaku kemudian mengambil ponselku. "Apa perlu kufoto supaya anda lihat sendiri seperti apa wajah anda?" ide yang bagus bukan?

Levi membulatkan matanya sebesar biji kacang kedele, itu bulat? "You fuck, Eren! Hentikan semua ini, kita masih ada pelajaran dikelas…" perintahnya.

"Nein! Kau yang mengajakku ke sini, jadi terimalah akibatnya!" bentakku. Hei, awal permulaan Levi kan yang mengajakku keluar kelas terus terjebak di ruangan ini? Jadi jangan salahkan aku!

"Ya iya memang aku yang mengajakmu kesini, tapi bukan berarti kita harus berbuat di tempat seperti ini juga!?" jelasnya. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Berarti kalau ditempat lain, aku boleh melakukan ini?" tanyaku polos.

"Non!" langsung dijawab kayak gitu sama si Mr. Levi. Kurang ajar gak?

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan menghentikannya sekarang!" ucapku sembari menarik paksa celana yang ia gunakan.

"Hei hei-"

Tok! Tok! Tok! Suara ketukkan pintu.

Alleh, padahal celana sudah sukses saya lepas. "Apa ada orang didalam?" suara berat seseorang. Kami berdua menatap pintu, kemudian saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu, mister? Apa anda mengenalnya?" tanyaku.

"Shit, itu Smith, bodoh!" ucapnya.

"Apa!? Mr. Smith…!?" tanyaku kaget.

"Cepat kau lepaskan ikatan ini serta rapikan bajumu!" perintah Levi yang tentu saja langsung kulakukan.

Tak lebih dari beberapa menit, kami berdua telah rapi kembali. Yah…, walaupun demikian, baju kami sedikit kotor terkena debu gudang. Tak usah menggunakan aba-aba, kami berdua langsung keluar dari ruangan kotor ini. Mr. Smith atau bisa kenal dengan Erwin Smith menunggu kami berdua di luar ruangan.

Erwin Smith itu kepala sekolah, tapi dalam dunia yaoi dia adalah rivalku. Kalian pasti tau pairing EruRi kan? Cih…, tak akan kubiarkan si rambut klimis seperti kumis ini menyentuh Levi-ku. Erwin menatap Levi cukup lama kemudian menatapku. Apa pak? Lihat-lihat ke arah saya?

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di dalam gudang?" tanya si Smith sok berwibawa.

"Bercinta!" jawabku lancang. Dan buk! Serangan sikut Levi tepat mengenai pinggangku, membuat diriku collapse seketika.

"Bercinta? Kenapa tidak mengajakku?" ucapnya santai.

Aku langsung bangkit kembali, "Enak saja! Memang kau pikir siapa dirimu, aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyetuh Levi walau hanya seujung rambut! Atau tidak, aku akan memakanmu!" ancamku membuat Erwin bahkan Levi terkejut. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Sudahlah…" Levi menarik tanganku pergi. "Aku masih ada jam mengajar, jika kau ada perlu Smith, nanti kita bicara setelah aku selesai mengajar!" ucap Levi kemudian pergi dari hadapan Smith bersamaku.

Erwin Smith hanya tersenyum ramah menatap kepergian kami.

**-[warten]-**

Perjalanan kembali ke kelas terasa panjang, waktu juga sepertinya berjalan lambat sehingga jam pelajaran tak kunjung berganti. Bisu menyerang aku dan juga Levi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara ketukkan sepatu kami berdua. Aku bingung mau memulai pembicaraan yang bagaimana, tapi aku harus memulai. Kalau tidak, nanti kami berdua akan benar-benar bisu.

"Mister…" memanggil adalah yang utama.

"Hmm?" dijawab tanpa menoleh.

"Anda- anda marah ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa diam?"

"Memang mau ngomong apa?" akhirnya Levi melirikku.

Tak berpikir panjang, aku menggenggam tangannya. Membuat kami berdua berhenti melangkah. Kutarik dirinya agar kami saling berhadap-hadapan. Mata kami bertemu. Wajah tanpa ekspresi diberikan oleh Levi, sedangkan aku berusaha untuk menunjukan sebuah wajah penuh harapan.

"Maafkan aku mister…" Levi mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda bingung. "Maafkan aku yang hampir menyerang anda secara tidak terhormat di gudang…" ucapku. "Aku tau aku salah, maka dari itu jangan marah. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi…" aku menundukkan wajahku, tak berani menatapnya.

"Oh…" hanya itu respon dari Levi. Dengan perlahan ia menyingkirkan tanganku yang sedari tadi masih menggenggam tangannya. Kemudian beranjak pergi mendahuluiku.

Aku menatap punggungnya, "Mister?"

"Dengar Eren, aku tak melarangmu mau jadi uke atau seme. Itu semua hakmu, terserah kau mau memilih yang mana…" Levi berkata sambil berjalan pelan. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku. "Tapi kau harus ingat waktu dan tempat, dan jangan pernah menyerang hanya karena ingin tau…" lanjutnya, kemudian berhenti dan sedikit memutar tulang lehernya guna menatapku.

Aku menatapnya dengan raut wajah bersalah. Tampaknya aku sudah membuatnya membenciku, bagaimana ini…?

"Aku tidak marah jika kau menyerangku…" perkataan Levi membuatku sedikit terkejut. "Hanya saja…" ucapannya terpotong, terlihat dengan jelas jika ia ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ayo katakan! Jangan buat saya penasaran!

"Lain kali jangan gunakan tali atau apa pun untuk mengikat…" lanjut Levi sembari melanjutkan perjalannya.

Aku membatu, aku terkejut, aku speechless, aku tidak tau mau bagaimana? Hanya saja, entah kenapa hati ini amat sangat senang. Kusunggingkan senyumku selebar-lebarnya!

"Danke, mister!" teriakku. "Lain kali saya tak akan mengikat anda, saya juga akan menjadi seme atau uke yang baik untuk anda!" lanjutku yang pastinya masih berteriak. Aku kelewat senang, segera kususul guruku itu yang sudah melangkah hampir jauh.

Aku berjalan disampingnya, menyamakan langkah kami, kemudian mendekatkan wajahku ketelinga Levi. "Ich liebe dich, Levi…" bisikku.

Samar, sekilas, namun pasti, Levi tersenyum tipis. Hehe, senyuman yang tentunya hanya ditunjukkan padaku.

**-[omake]-**

Levi : "Tapi ingat Eren, siapa cepat dia dapat! Aku juga tidak mau jika terus menerus menjadi uke-mu."

Eren : "Hehe, kita punya shift tersendiri, mister. Senin-Selasa-Rabu itu anda seme-nya, Kamis-Jumat-Sabtu-Minggu saya seme-nya…"

Levi : "Kau jangan menentukan seenak pantatmu! Kenapa aku cuma tiga hari sedangkan kau empat hari!?"

Eren : "Tak ada protes, mister. Kan siapa cepat dia dapat! Hehe."

Levi : *speechless


End file.
